


A Whole Week

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5153912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you stayed with me, for a whole week?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole Week

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #214 "fever"

“Rodney?” said John, hoarsely.

He had only a brief view of the ceiling of a standard-issue military tent before Rodney was leaning over him, looking worried. “Sheppard?” he said, “Are you with me this time? Because last time I thought you were awake, but you kept—”

“I’m awake,” said John. His brain felt like mush and he ached all over, but he didn’t feel like he was going to fall asleep again, so he figured it was true. “I hurt too much not to be awake. And what do you mean, last time?”

“You’ve been out for almost a week,” said Rodney. He was sitting next to the nest of sleeping bags where John was lying, his laptop and a pile of MRE wrappers evidence of how long he’d been there. “What do you remember?”

“I… We came to P3X-9975— Here?” When Rodney nodded, he continued, “And there was nothing, no Ancient anything, no people, nothing. I, well, I guess I wasn’t feeling well, and…”

“And you passed out cold,” Rodney told him, flatly. “Only you could survive the Wraith and the Genii, only to be knocked on your ass by the Pegasus Chicken Pox.”

“What?”

John tried to sit up and Rodney grabbed his arm, hauling him upright and holding on until he was sure John could stay that way.

“No, it’s not like that amnesia virus thing,” said Rodney. “According to Teyla, this is _actually_ like the chicken pox, but with symptoms like the flu. Most kids get it, feel lousy for a couple of days, get better and never get it again. And, like the chicken pox, it’s infinitely worse if you catch it as an adult.”

“But you— Atlantis—”

“As soon as your fever spiked, Teyla figured out what you had, and she went back to Atlantis for Carson and a hazmat-suit med team.” Rodney rooted through the MRE wrappers until he pulled out a bottle of water, and handed it to John. “Drink. And Carson and I were sure you’d set of Atlantis’s quarantine, so it seemed safer to just keep you here.”

“And you’ve been here?” John asked, softly. “For a whole week?”

“Not just me,” Rodney protested. “Carson came by every morning to do a checkup. Teyla and Ronon took turns staying the night. Pretty much everyone volunteered, of course, because despite what you think, you’re amazing popular, but they’d already had the pox.”

John frowned. “But you haven’t. Rodney! You could have—”

“I couldn’t,” Rodney interrupted. “Something about the process Carson used for the artificial gene… did something, I wasn’t really listening after he said I was immune.” 

“So you stayed with me, for a whole week?” John repeated.

“Well, of course I did!” said Rodney. “You were… you were really sick, John. I was worried.”

John smiled and ignored his aches long enough to lean up and kiss him. “Always knew you were a softie, McKay.”

“That’s the fever still talking,” he grumbled, smiling, and kissed him back.

THE END


End file.
